


Lighting Fires

by FaultyParagon



Series: Laws of Attraction-Verse Fics [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, arkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyParagon/pseuds/FaultyParagon
Summary: Jaune is about to make Pyrrha's birthday one she'd remember forever. There's a reason they don't let him into the kitchen.-In which Jaune tries to cook, noodle night Sundays are great, and cupcakes are even better. Set in Vol. 2.You do NOT need to have read 'Laws of Attraction' in order to read this fic.





	Lighting Fires

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Vol. 2.

lighting fires

"Jaune," Weiss practically screeched, "what in the world do you think you're doing?!" The girl huffed and panted, her Myrtenaster blade clutched tightly in hand with emptied blue cartridges at her side. Smoke billowed out of their communal dormitory lounge behind her, black and thick, forcing everyone unfortunate enough to be caught in it to double over, coughing. Icicles formed of Dust protruded out of the lounge door, quenching the flames which had raged on within, a stark contrast to the usually-peaceful building.

The blond in question sighed, running fidgety fingers through his hair. His face was smudged with soot and burned flour, eyes forlorn as he dug his heels into the hallway carpet. "I'm really sorry," he mumbled glumly.

Pyrrha patted him on the shoulder, keeping her tone kind despite her own dismay. "Jaune, we were just about to head out for dinner. It's Sunday, remember? So, what were you doing in there?" she asked gently.

He frowned, averting his gaze. "I… I was just trying to make something…" He pouted, but the guilt in his eyes didn't abate.

Professor Goodwitch walked into the fray, commanding students aside with her sharp strut and icy glare alone. "What is the meaning of this?" she called, demanding answers.

Jaune flinched. Without even missing a beat, Weiss pointed an accusatory finger at the blond, who attempted to hide, with little success, behind Pyrrha's tall frame. "Jaune somehow set the _entire_ lounge on fire!" she screeched. The girl spun around to glare at the crowd of students which had gathered. "And all of you- do literally _none _of you have a water-linked Semblance? Why do I have to do this?!" She huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance. "Now my dress has soot on it."

Glancing over to Jaune's dejected, puppy-like expression, the harshness in the Huntress's eyes eased slightly. "Well," she said at last, picking her words carefully, "I'll inspect the damage, but it's good no one was hurt. Mr. Arc, please explain yourself." Before everyone else could listen in, the woman snapped her riding crop in the air. "And the rest of you can wait outside."

Meekly, everyone else headed out the door, including Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and Team RWBY and SSSN. They formed in a semicircle on the grass outside, watching the movement within the building dubiously. The only person who protested was the heiress, the girl grumbling bitterly, "But I don't want to go to Vale if I can't change! I smell like smoke now!"

"Aw, Weiss, it's all good," Neptune soothed, winking at the pale girl. "You still look great. The grey works on you."

Instantly, the girl flushed and looked away, replying with much less resistance, "Well, I still don't think we should all be kicked out…"

Knowing that the angry girl would quickly acquiesce to Neptune's charms, Pyrrha turned back to the door of the dormitory. Outside of their kitchen and lounge, angry black smoke still drifted out of the opened windows- thankfully, with Jaune and Professor Goodwitch walking out soon after, it was clear that there wasn't any permanent damage.

"Miss Schnee, thank you for putting out the fire quickly. Now, all of you should go and spend the evening in Vale," the Huntress ordered. "We'll have your lounge fixed up by the time you return- it'll just take a little while to assess the structural integrity of the building, and we'll need the place clear for that."

"Thanks, professor," Jaune mumbled. "I'm really, _really _sorry."

To everyone's surprise, however, the blonde smiled, gentle and knowing eyes glancing over to Pyrrha quickly before returning to the miserable boy. "Don't this again, Mr. Arc," she said wryly before walking away.

Sun whistled, impressed as Jaune returned to the group. "How did you manage to hide from Goodwitch's wrath?" he poked immediately. "I would've thought she'd _kill _you for that."

"What were you doing in the lounge anyways, Jaune?" Ruby asked, all amused exasperation. "Are you okay?"

The blond waved off all of their concerns. "Guys, don't worry about it. Let's just go for dinner- our reservation is coming up, right?"

Everyone traded curious glances, but seeing how frantic the boy's bright blue eyes shone, they all collectively decided to let him rest for the moment. So, the group wandered down Main Avenue to the docks, where they boarded an airship to Vale. It was their weekly noodle night, and this week they were all more than ready to see their favourite shopkeeper again.

"Jaune, is everything okay?" Pyrrha asked gently when they finally stepped into the restaurant. She hadn't wanted to press the issue, but the longer that no one said anything about the literal fire which had burned under the boy just a while before, the more antsy he became.

He scoffed. "Me? Pft, yeah, I'm totally fine, Pyrrha," he replied, but his voice was distracted, eyes lingering on her worriedly for just a moment before he pulled out his Scroll. The blond took a seat at the corner of their table, secretly flipping through info on his Scroll, away from the prying eyes of their friends. Pyrrha traded worried glances with Nora and Ren, but the two just shrugged and focused back on the menu for the night, leaving the redhead alone to fret in the back of her mind.

Dinner was fun, as usual. About halfway through, Jaune seemed to resolve what he had been concerned about, and the boy finally relaxed. That, in turn, lightened Pyrrha's heart, and by the end of their meal, she was feeling full and happy and refreshed.

Rather than heading back to the airship port with them, however, Jaune split off from the larger group. "You guys all go ahead. I need to buy something for… one of my sisters!"

Everyone traded raised eyebrows and deadpan expressions. Jaune was an awful liar.

Yet, the sleepy buzz from having such full stomachs made the students all complacent. Nora motioned for the boy to go his own way, and Ren yawned widely. "Text if you're dying," the girl mumbled, half-asleep on Ren's shoulder already. "We'll come save you."

"Let us know if you'll be late, okay?" Pyrrha murmured. The blond paused, smiling back meaningfully before walking down the street towards the central district.

"I wonder what that's about?" Ruby pondered aloud. "He's usually the first to come back and fall asleep on Sundays."

Yang shrugged before a mischievous, enthused grin suddenly lit her face. "Ooh, maybe he's got a secret girlfriend-"

But Nora held up a finger to the girl's lips. "Nuh-uh. No. Jaune doesn't date other girls."

"'Other' girls?" Blake asked curiously, amused.

The orange-haired girl pretended to zip her lips up and throw away the key as they finally boarded an airship. The girl then turned around to look at Pyrrha and winked, leaving the redhead a deep crimson, groaning in embarrassment. Thankfully, she was the last one to board the ship, and no one else saw the silly exchange.

Soon, the group found themselves relaxing in the newly-repaired lounge. Professor Goodwitch had made short work of the cleanup- each surface shone, freshly-waxed and reupholstered with such speed, it was as if nothing had occurred at all that day. Ren commented, "Those curtains had needed to be replaced for years. I guess Jaune lighting it all on fire was a good thing."

Everyone laughed together, then their voices quieted down into separate, friendly conversations. It was hard for Pyrrha to focus, though- her mind remained stuck on the blond. _Why did he have to go to Vale? _she wondered.

Her questions were answered surprisingly quickly. Her Scroll buzzed and she laughed, waving goodbye to Nora, Ren and the rest of Team RWBY and SSSN in the lounge. The notification was from Jaune- he had managed to catch the first airship back after their departure. She sighed, a bit relieved knowing that his errand had gone smoothly.

The next text from Jaune, asking for one of their usual quick sparring sessions, had seemed innocent enough at first. However, as she made her way to the rooftop, she paused, taking a moment to reflect. It was Sunday night, and she was still incredibly full from dinner. Knowing Jaune's usual habits, he would be the same- so why train to close off the weekend, when combat practice would resume officially the next day in class?

These doubts melted away instantly when she stepped onto the rooftop, only to see an awaiting Jaune holding out a red velvet cupcake with an unlit candle sticking it out of the thick frosting swirled on top. "Happy birthday, Pyrrha!" he cried, smiling from ear to ear.

She froze. "What…?"

"It's your birthday, right?" Jaune grinned devilishly, handing her the cupcake with a proud light in his eyes. "I figured you didn't want to make a big deal out of it, since you didn't say anything to anyone, but you can't keep these things from your partner, Pyrrha. We're a team, remember?"

All she could do was blink blankly at him, eyes drifting back and forth between the soft cupcake in her hands and Jaune's excited expression. The blond was right- it was indeed her birthday. She hadn't even kept track- how did he even know? When had he found the time to even buy it? They had been together all- "Did… did you go into Vale to buy this today?"

He puffed his chest proudly. "Yup, and you never even suspected a thing! I'm pretty impressed with myself, y'know."

The redhead paused, looking at the cupcake in her hands in awe. The gears in her head slowly turned, and she couldn't contain the disbelief which crept into her tone. "Wait, Jaune- you were using the oven this morning- is _this _why you almost set the dorms on fire today?"

The blond blushed a deep red, bravado fading immediately into a childish pout. "Look, I don't know how to bake, okay?" he groaned, crossing his arms. "I tried! I really did! But back at home I was always put on dishwashing duty. How was I supposed to know that flour could burn so easily?"

Pyrrha's disbelief was quickly followed up by giggles, transforming into hearty laughter soon enough. Jaune had tried baking her a birthday cake, of all things- and when it had failed, he had ventured into downtown Vale to buy her one instead? "Jaune, you _didn't _have to!"

"But I did, Pyrrha!" he explained. "The only reason I knew about your birthday is because Professor Goodwitch let it slip last week when Nora mentioned our noodle trips to her!" He sighed, faking annoyance. "You should be grateful that I realized you didn't want to make a big deal of it, 'cause I kept it from Nora and Ren- otherwise, you _know _they would have planned something ridiculous today."

That image brought out a snort from the girl. He certainly wasn't wrong. It just wasn't in her to make a big deal of events like birthdays and anniversaries. She shrugged, walking to the edge of the rooftop. She took a seat, Jaune following close behind. "I've never really celebrated it much," she murmured. "In Sanctum, there was always an intra-academy tournament during this time, so my mother has always just made me focus on that instead. We haven't really done anything for my birthday since I was a little girl."

The blond looked absolutely appalled. "What?! How is that even possible? Birthdays are important!"

"All it means is that I'm a year older legally," she rolled her eyes.

He wagged a condescending finger at her, the image of sage wisdom. "No, young pupil," he scolded in a grandiose voice, "a birthday signifies the wisdom and growth you have gained! All which you have accomplished! The memories you've made!" Letting his voice go back to normal, soft and reassuring, he added, "And it gives the people who care about you a chance to show you just how much they care."

She shook with laughter. It was moments like these that rekindled the flame she held in her heart for the boy, undoubtedly. He could be so sweet.

He wasn't done yet, however. Reaching into his pocket, the blond revealed a small matchbook. "I wanted to light it _before _you came," he confessed, embarrassed, "but I figured after this morning's incident…"

"…it's… probably best if I-"

"No! I can do it!" The boy lit a match after a few clumsy strikes, lighting the candle carefully. "See? I just needed some moral support. So, time to make a wish!" He scooted closer to her, near enough that their shoes bumped into one another off the ledge of the roof. With an expression of pure excitement, he urged, "C'mon, make your wish! You've gotta keep it secret though, otherwise it won't come true."

That which welled up in her eyes were comforting, happy tears, the nostalgia coursing through her too much to bear. It truly had been years since she had seen a birthday candle lit up for her- those little flames hadn't fluttered before her eyes ever since her father passed.

She swallowed down the thought. She didn't want to taint the image of the pristine cupcake in her hands with any sort of sadness. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath- in, out, _1, 2-_

And blew out the tiny flame, leaving them both in stark darkness, the half-moon their only source of light.

Jaune clapped delightedly. "Congrats, Pyrrha! You made it!"

The redhead had to bite down the sob which wanted to wrench its way out of her throat. _It's been so long since I've done this. _But she wasn't upset- she was just content, so wholeheartedly it was almost overwhelming.

When she didn't immediately bite down into the cupcake, however, Jaune began to fret. The boy ran his hands through his hair sheepishly, averting his gaze. "I, um… I wasn't sure what flavour you'd want, since you like, _never _eat dessert, but I asked the lady who worked at the bakery downtown and she said this one is really popular!" He deflated slightly after a moment. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you a whole cake. I only got there right before they closed- I got sort of lost on the way."

Pyrrha took a tentative lick of the frosting. It was chocolate cream cheese, and the decadence made her mouth go dry. She had never been a fan of sweets, even when she was a child- and once she had become competitive in combat tournaments, her mother had mostly banned any form of dessert in their home in order for the girl to maintain her fighting figure.

And yet, with Jaune's hopeful gaze still resting upon her, the cupcake tasted more delicious than anything she had ever eaten before.

"You don't… _dislike _red velvet though, right?" His wide eyes were filled with anxiety, and Pyrrha's heart practically melted into putty.

She shook her head, hiding her face behind her bangs. The heat in her cheeks would be hidden by the darkness, but she still didn't feel comfortable with him seeing the effect he had on her. "I'm _more _than happy with this, Jaune," she murmured at last, taking a dainty nibble.

The boy pumped his fist in the air. "Oh yeah, nailed it! Thanks, random baker lady!"

She rolled her eyes, removing the candle and placing it at her side.

"So?" The boy's eyes were expectant, egging her on. "You can't tell me what you wished for, but I want to be able to get you something, Pyrrha. Birthdays are a big deal! So, what do you want?"

"Well…" She leaned back, wrapping her arms around her knees, glancing up at the silhouette of Beacon Tower in the distance. The clock chimed the eleventh hour, and darkness had long since overtaken the campus. In the night, it felt like all that really existed in that moment was the blond by her side.

Jaune leaned forward, eagerly anticipating her response.

Pyrrha grinned. "Will you be here for my birthday next year, Jaune?"

He paused, searching her eyes. After a moment, his eyes softened, and he replied, "Yeah, I will." Backpedalling quickly, he spluttered, "W-well, I mean, if I don't fail finals first- not like that's my plan, but like, you know how Professor Goodwitch's exams go, and I'm kinda nervous, and-"

"Jaune," she murmured, bumping his shoulder with hers reassuringly, "you'll be fine for next year."

"Yeah." He exhaled slowly, relaxing once more. "Yeah. And because I'll pass- somehow," he added with a cheeky grin, "-I promise I'll be here."

She smiled back, looking up at the sky once more. "That's all I could want." She could feel Jaune's eyes lingering on her, but she pulled away, nibbling on the cake quietly.

"For future reference," the boy asked curiously, "what _is _your favourite?"

Pyrrha paused. That was certainly a hard question. The only answer her brain could come up with was accompanied by memories of Nora and Ren and, of course, Jaune. "Chocolate," she replied easily, before she could even second-guess herself. It was surprising to hear how smoothly that answer fell past her lips. In reality, chocolate had never been her favourite flavour- she had once found the sweetness to be cloying- but ever since coming to Beacon, the sweet taste had become synonymous with her loved ones, and the thought of them sent ripples of joy through her soul. Her smile grew, confidence in her answer growing at that realization.

Thanks to this little cupcake, though, she quickly amended her answer in her heart- she didn't mind red velvet, either.

A hand reached over and unceremoniously swiped some of the frosting off. "Hey!" she protested.

Jaune's eyes creased mischievously, and all she could do was smile shyly back. "You have some on your face, you know." She quickly ducked her head and wiped the buttercream off her nose, practically burning with embarrassment. Savouring the chocolate cream cheese buttercream, the blond murmured, "And you'll be there for mine, right?"

The tenderness which welled up in her heart couldn't be put into words. "As long as you'll have me." Jaune's ears grew red, and they enjoyed the silence together peacefully for just a little longer.

Eventually, the cake was done, and Jaune decided to head back. Pyrrha hung out for a little while longer, enjoying the fresh air.

Long ago, this rooftop had filled her with so much inner turmoil. Now, however, there were so many happy memories associated with it. And somehow, as she flipped through the pages in her mind, every single one contained Jaune.

_I'm so lucky._

With a warm heart, she finally wandered back to their bedroom and got ready for bed. By the time she came back to her room, tucking her toiletries away and stretching tiredly, Jaune and her other teammates were nothing more than lumps under covers. She yawned, ready to join them in slumber at any moment. It had been a tiring day, and Monday morning classes were only a few hours away.

As she sat on the edge of her bed, ready to slip under the covers at any moment, her hand brushed over a solid shape jutting out from under her pillow. To her surprise, what lay underneath it was actually an envelope. Pyrrha raised a brow, picking it up hesitantly.

Based on the messy writing on the envelope, it had come from Jaune. The redhead glanced over to Nora, checking to see if the other girl had seen the item- thankfully, she was already asleep facing away from Pyrrha, meaning that the redhead was able to tuck the envelope under her arm and scurry out the door as quietly as possible.

Taking a seat just in the hall, Pyrrha settled on the floor and leaned back against the wall. With deft fingers, she slit open the envelope and pulled out a card, amusement already growing when she saw the red and yellow cover. It was a gag card. On the front, it was written in a lovely, cursive font, 'Um… thanks for putting up with my stupidity'.

She bit back a grin, flipping the card open. Scrawled inside (surprisingly neat for Jaune- upon closer inspection, she could see little pencil guidelines to keep the words straight having been clumsily erased, little bits still peeking through the eraser streaks, and she had to stifle a giggle) were the words, 'You make me a better leader, and you make this team worth leading. Thanks for always being there for me.' And, underneath it all, he had signed it simply- 'Jaune'.

Pyrrha's heart swelled up in her chest as she saw the tiny, scribbled-out remnants of a signature in front of that name- and, amongst those many attempts, the word 'Love' written clumsily as the last attempt.

It took Pyrrha a long time to go back into their room that night. Her face burned too brightly, the card clutched a little too tightly in her hands against her heart. When she finally walked back in, however, she found a little bar of chocolate from the vending machine, clumsily wrapped with twine, lying on her pillow where the card had sat previously. The boy didn't stir upon her return, but the self-satisfaction that radiated off of his curled-up figure almost made her laugh aloud.

She knew he didn't mean it all the way she wanted him to. Yet, it didn't matter. It was hard for her not to love Jaune anyways, and she was alright with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
